


Next Generation

by krisrussel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was born in the city of the Ancients 20 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Generation

I was born in the city of the Ancients 20 years ago.  
Atlantis: now city of the Lanteans.  
My parents came here as strangers to this world, this city and this galaxy. It quickly became their home though and the people in this galaxy started looking towards Atlantis and its residents as a beacon of hope; as a final solution to the Wraith and the Asurans.  
The Asurans are wiped out now and the Wraith are barely none existent. I know I owe the peace I grew up with to my parents and their colleagues… friends… family.  
That’s what we are: one large family.  
All the people that moved here from Earth found a home here and found people who cared about them and people they cared about.  
My parents have told me dozens of stories from before I was born: how they got settled here, how my mother had to fight to keep control of the city, how she fought to keep my dad in his position and how they both fought to keep Atlantis in Pegasus, how they fought the Wraith and the Asurans, how my dad nearly got killed more than once, how he nearly lost my mom to the Asurans and so many more stories.  
I have never seen Earth and I really don’t have to. This city is my home. A home Earth could never be.  
Atlantis is completely self ruling now. My mom has been in charge for nearly 25 years. And today I will take over that responsibility from her.  
I’m a true Pegasus child. I have the strong ATA gene that I inherited from my dad and I have inert nanites in my body that my mom unwillingly passed along when she was pregnant with me. Teyla and Ronon trained me in most of the fighting techniques they know. I’m one of the best jumper pilots in the team. I know my city by heart and McKay and Zelenka have taught me everything they know about its technology. My mom taught me the finer arts of negotiating while my dad taught me how to efficiently use several types of guns. I speak five languages fluently: English, Ancient, Wraith, Genii and Hyuno, the language the Travelers use.  
And now, on the dawn of my 20th birthday, my mother is passing the torch of ruler of Atlantis over to me.  
I honestly admit that I’m nervous. I have watched her carry that burden for so long, but she was never alone. Not really. My dad has always stood by her side and as I watch them now, as they are standing on their favorite balcony, the one right outside of the control room, I know I will need someone who loves me unconditionally to support me and help me through all the shit that will surely happen.  
I may have found someone like that in Ginny McKay. I know I love her, but will we last like my parents did? Will we save each other’s lives? Will we be able to risk everything we have and are for each other?  
It won’t be easy. I know that well enough. But my mother prepared me for the worst and I will be forever grateful for that.  
I’m still watching them. His arm is around her shoulder, her arm is around his waist and her head is resting on his shoulder while he lays a kiss on her head. I have never known them not loving each other, even when they were fighting, you could still clearly feel the love they share.  
Ginny takes my hand and her smile makes my heart skip a beat. I promised myself I will ask her to marry me if we can survive one year of me ruling the city. If we can survive that, I’m positive we can survive the rest too.  
I hear the balcony doors open and turn to my parents who now stand in front of me, both wearing proud smiles on their faces. My mother takes my arm and guides me down the stairs, towards the gate, where several people are waiting for the ceremony to begin. Dad and Ginny follow us closely.  
My mother starts the ceremony with a small speech, thanking everyone for their trust in her and hoping that trust will last when I take over. Then she turns back to me. A console comes up in front of us and for some reason a sudden calmness overtakes me. I just know everything will work out.  
“Do you, Connor Ronon Sheppard, take the responsibly over this city and its inhabitants? Do you promise to protect both with your live and rule as a fair and just leader?”  
“I do.”  
She points to the console and I put my hand on it. “Then I, Elizabeth Weir Sheppard, now officially give my leadership of Atlantis in the hands of Connor Ronon Sheppard.”  
A green light appears under my hand which signals the city also accepts me.  
“Congratulations.” The pride in my mom’s voice is obvious and the next second dad nearly tackles me in a bear hug.  
Atlantis is now officially in the hands of the next generation and somehow I know we will keep the city and the Pegasus Galaxy safe, just like our parents did.

The End?


End file.
